User blog:SCherry08/I need a break...
There have been so many blogs about the whole Sophie situation...and I understand that you need to get your feelings out there....But it is so hard for me to see each one of them. I hope after there will be less blogs and the wiki can eventually move on. I understand people need to get their feelings out there, I just need too also. The First Time We Talked The first time I private messaged sophie was when there was some Spanish troll on chat. She seemed really nice, and we Pmed each other more often. And then she told me about her heart condition, and that her recent surgery was a failure. I felt horrible. I tried everything to help her. I went on yahoo ask and asked for the best ways to deal with this situation.... And then when I asked Sophie the name of her hospital, she got very defense. She accused me of not believing her, but I convinced her I did...Because at that time I did. After that I organized this huge thing for Sophie because she was REALLY upset and feeling like nobody liked her. I got a large amount of people to sign this thing to tell her how much they loved her...I felt that this girl at least deserved that. How I sort of knew I asked sophie twice for the name of her hospital. The second time for clarification. Sophie may not remember this, but each time she said two different hospitals. I didn't want to believe it was a lie. She was so nice. So I tried to ignore the evidence and not believe it. I pretended that the thing about the hospitals never existed. The Fights Sophie and I grew very close. We were best friends. We talked about My Little Pony together. We tried to make wiki's together. I made her ponies (Which actually inspired her to make her wiki members MLP gallery). I wrote a fanfiction about her ponies. I shared some really personal things with her. And we became really close friends. Then she started getting mad randomly. When I edited a website of hers-one she said i could edit...She went on about how I "ruined her website" and immediately left like I had stabbed her in the heart. She also blocked my Pm's. Another time, when I was having a really bad day, she told me I just looked like an attention seeker. Me. She continued fighting with me about the stupidest things...getting ridicuously mad at me because she wanted to be the only Alicorn in an MLP roleplay. And then she had the big fight with xx, which was the line for me. I knew something had to be done about Sophie Now that the truth is out This is the difference between me and all the other people who wrote negative blogs about Sophie. I 100% forgive her. People make mistakes. Some are awful, like this...But I believe people can change. I do think her banning and demoted to regular user is a good idea though. She can spend this time to think about what she has done, and hopefully reflect on it. People may say think what she did was "sick" and "awful", because it was, but everyone deserves a second chance. I don't think she should be allowed as admin then or anywhere near admin for a very long time. This is not based on my personal opinion, it is based on what is best for the wiki. The wiki needs admins who really take care of this wiki and are truthful with us. Sophie is my friend and I would want her to be an admin, but this is''' not''' about me. It is about the wiki. I need to think about what is going to be the greatest decision for all of us, and this is what it is. ----- You must all understand this is very difficult for me to talk about, which is why I didn't leave many comments or anything. Category:Blog posts